


You're Not Concentrating (This Does Not Offend Me)

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Ikki teases Kent for being distracted while they play Go. He has something kind of important on his mind, though.





	You're Not Concentrating (This Does Not Offend Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently reworking my math dorks series to make it separate from one, the crossover and two, the fills that might be more about the Kent/Heroine or other ships than the friendship between Ikki and Kent that was supposed to be the focus of it. This was one I had included before for number fourteen, board games, but I think it actually is better as a stand alone.
> 
> I was asked by sofihatter545 to do a piece where the heroine's parents come back to visit and discuss her going to London with him. It was a bit hard to approach given my usual take on Kokoa's parents and in particular the Logical Choice universe. I combined it with board games and this happened. I think it's a nice bit of friendship, too, but it is better separate.
> 
> This was also partially inspired by a scene in Two Weeks Notice where they're playing chess. George's friend says, "You're not concentrating. This offends me."
> 
> Ikki, however, was amused, so... I used that in the title. I know. It's weird. It's me.

* * *

“Okay, I know you take forever sometimes to take your turns—this is Go, you’re very careful when it comes to strategy, but this is ridiculous,” Ikki said after checking his watch again. He shook his head and leaned over the table, waving a hand in front of Ken’s face. “Hello, earth to Ken. You still with me here?”

“It would not even matter, not in most respects.”

“What?”

“Considering their current level of interest in their child and their willingness not only to be apart from her but to allow her to fend almost completely for herself, it would seem that they do not have any true concern for her well-being—no, perhaps that is an exaggeration, simply what I wish to believe in case they do not wish to agree to my suggestion, and yet I still have some difficulty in believing that she is at all high in their priorities as they were willing to leave her with nothing but an annoying dog for a companion and could not even be reached when she was in the hospital. No, I feel that it is not too much to believe that any objections may be more perfunctory in nature and not made out of true feeling.”

Ikki blinked, trying to digest that. “That’s new. Normally when you start getting distracted in Go, it’s because of some research you’re doing. This is some girl you’ve got. I think I’m jealous. I want to be in love like that.”

Ken reddened, which was definitely worth it. He grimaced and took off his glasses, pretending they needed to be cleaned. Ikki had to admit, it was funny when Ken got flustered. His girlfriend probably thought it was cute.

Yeah, Ikki definitely was jealous. He had a girlfriend now, and they’d just started their three months, but that was all he had. Not like this love of Ken’s who was willing to move to another country with him.

He shook it off. “What’s going on that’s got you so worked up, anyway? You think her parents will say she can’t go?”

“They are coming to visit and want to discuss her decision.”

“That’s not necessarily a ‘no,’” Ikki reminded him. “It could be fine.”

Ken shook his head, looking back at the Go board and making a move that took half of Ikki’s territory. He grimaced. How did Ken manage that even when distracted? Damn it. Now he was going to lose for sure.

“You know how I typically am with people, Ikkyu. You are one of few that tolerates me. You, her, my parents… that number is small enough to be counted on one hand.”

Ikki winced, and not because of the game this time. “True, but you have time for her to prep you on what might impress them. Besides, you do have stuff going for you. You’re smart, successful, and sexy. Not as sexy as me, of course, but you get your fair share of attention.”

“That is not an endorsement, and it sounds wrong coming from you.”

“What’s wrong is not being able to acknowledge to a male friend that he’s attractive without someone assuming that means I’m gay or bisexual, but that’s an entirely different argument. I can actually be aware of that without harboring any questions about my sexuality.”

“That’s not even why it sounds wrong. I think you must be exaggerating, even if Mine did ask me out before I somehow blundered my way into a relationship with Kokoa. This conversation is—are you actually going to put that piece there?”

Ikki turned it over in his hand. “That’s not fair. We agreed no mind games.”

“I thought they were the only way you won.”

“Excuse me? I can win just fine without taking advantage of your tendency to take everything at face value. The ‘no mind games’ rule is because you drive me crazy pointing out the potential flaws in my moves and then I can’t make a move at all.” Ikki put the piece down and reclaimed some of his lost ground. “And if you’re doing it because you’re worried about her parents coming, it really needs to stop. Not that you should have to defy them, but if what you said earlier is true and knowing how she feels about you… you can go without their blessing. I think she’s stubborn enough to insist on it, and you certainly are.”

“I would not want to damage her relationship with her family.”

“Sounds like it can’t get much worse. Besides, once you marry her, you’re her family, right?”

Ken dropped the piece and it fell on the board, knocking several out of place as he went completely red again. “Oh. I… yes. In some sense, that is true.”

Ikki smiled. “You already asked her, didn’t you?”

“Not exactly. I… may have made my intentions known, but it was not a formal proposal.”

“Ah, Ken’s getting married. I get to be your best man, don’t I?”

Ken reached for the piece he’d dropped. “I do not know if that is wise. You might corrupt the entire wedding.”

“What?”

“Your dating habits could be quite disruptive,” Ken said, blunt as ever. “I do not wish for your fan club to be present at such a moment.”

“No fan club. I swear. They’re not invited, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they don’t ruin things for you, but I want to be there. You’re my best friend, after all.”

“Thank you, Ikkyu.”

“Still, this does mean war,” Ikki said, looking back at the board, and Ken laughed.


End file.
